Nick Stone (AoT:G)
Nick Stone is a character in Attack on Titan: Gale. His character is based on the user himself, User:NickFusi0n Background Nick has lived in the Karanese District on the eastern edge of Wall Rose for the majority of his life. At the time of the first Colossal TItan attack, he was 10 years old but was informed of the news later than the others. Five years later, and at the time the series takes place, he is 15. Sometime in his childhood he obtained his Titan Shifting abilities but has no memory of the event. The government centered in the Karanese District has decided to keep the information regarding his powers a secret to outside the district. When he was 12 he joined the Military, with a goal of freedom in mind. His childhood friend is Sci, and later, Patricia. After graduating, ranked 2nd in the Top 10, he joined the Garrison, but often assists the Survey Corps in scouting expeditions. Because of his ignorrance and special abilities, he is often prevented from transforming into a Titan for unknown reasons by the government and higher authorities. Personality Nick is mostly hot-headed and ignorant in his freetime and duty, but is fierce and destructive when fighting Titans and has no hesitation to attack them at sight. However, in times of seriousness, he himself is serious and will put his life on the line for others. He is especially close with Sci and Patricia and considers them his best friends. He is generally ignorrant towards higher authorities and finds humor in irritating them. Appearance Nick wears the standard Garrison jacket (Survey Corps cape during assistance) and the 3DMG on his body. Beneath his jacket is a casual black shirt, similar to Eren's in the earlier AoT episodes. He is unusually tall, around 6'2ft (1.92m), has short brown hair and brown eyes. Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat '- Nick is shown to know basic combat skills and self-defense. Although he does not need to use this skill very often, it often proves useful. *'Titan Killing Skills and 3DMG' - Despite not perfecting it, Nick has shown decent skill with the Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear. He often uses it in unusual zig-zag patterns that prove useful and provide more speed and momentum. However, with the blades, he is a professional, being extremely quick and reacting fast when in danger by Titans. Due to his destructive personality during combat, he has no hesitation to make the most out of every blade *'Regeneration' - Due to his Titan Shifer abilities, Nick is able to quickly (in a few hours or so) regenerate wounds or missing limbs. This ability however, only activates when the rest of his body is in a healthy state. This means that instant healing after leaving a Titan body behind is difficult, if not impossible. Titan Shifter Nick has the ability to transform into a 16-meter class Titan known as the Leaping Titan. This Titan, at the moment, is the second largest Titan of a Titan Shifter, outclassed only by the Colossal Titan. In this form, Nick retains most of his human features, but has a muscular body and unusually longer arms. He retains his short brown hair, although spiky, and his eyes remain a brown color. This titan possesses the ability to alter the shape of its legs from humanoid to a more animalistic form. *'Regeneration' - Like all Titans and Titan Shifters, the Leaping Titan possesses the ability to heal wounds and even regenerate/grow back lost limbs in a matter of seconds, without having to concentrate on the spot. *'Enhanced Strength' - As with most other Titan Shifters, the Leaping Titan possesses immense strength, being able to toss other Titans aside, break down buildings and deal massive damage to other Titans. *'Leg Transformation' - The Leaping Titan's most notable ability is altering the shape and joints of its legs. From a humanoid shape, it can alter them to a more animalistic form, known as the Shifted Legs. In Shifted Legs mode, the Leaping Titan's feet are slightly larger, and Nick stands on his toes, while the lower leg is longer and bent backwards, making it look like the back legs of a four-legged mammal. With the Shifted Legs, Nick gains both the ability to jump to extreme highs and the name of his Titan form. Aside from that, he is often shown using the Shifted Legs to kick down other Titans or structures, and even in most cases, decapitate-kick Titans with ease. When the Lepaing Titan launches itself from the ground or lands, it usually leaves small crates from where its feet were. The Leaping Titan can shift between the two forms of legs at will and can also only shift one leg while retaining the shape of the other. Category:Attack on Titan: Gale Category:NickFusi0n Category:Characters Category:Male Characters